Angelus
by Shadow R-B
Summary: If ever the day came that Ketsuban came back around, we'd all be screwed with how weak and stupid we've all become over the years. AU, OCs galore, croosover ficlet. No yaoi, as of currently. Alt. AU, too.
1. Gijinka! Rei, Nezu & Shinku

_**Shadow: **__Which should it be…? Brawl section, or Pokemon section?_

_**Rei: Put it where you originally intended it to be in: Brawl.**_

_**Shadow: **__Hai~!_

_This might be something I GRADUALLY work on, so don't expect too uber-fast updates, kay?_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated to Pokemon or SSBB, excluding if they are my own characters, right?**_

_**Attacks in **__normal italics._

_**Bold is yelling and stuffs.**_

_Italics can also be thoughts._

* * *

"_Hypa __**BEAMU**_!"

As the name suggested, a beam of bright light fanned throughout the stadium, his opponent somehow managing to dodge last second.

Shimatta..! Not good..!

He gaped, strength completely nulled.

His opponent smirked evilly, raising clawed hands, a strangely foreboding glint in his eyes.

"_Hakai Beam_."

Scarlet eyes widened. Oh, sh-

He found that he wasn't able to finish his thought, because the next second, he pitched forward in a dead faint, as the beam, so similiar to his own, yet so much less dangerous and much more painful, drained the last of his energy, like the name suggested.

Energy could not be destoyed, however. His strength could be, though.

"**GAME!**" The announcer exclaimed, the stadium fading around them. The onlookers gradually left, leaving only the tow opponents behind.

Crimson strode forward, hoisting the fainted Rukario-mimi child onto his shoulder, sighing.

"You honestly _MUST_ stop using that move as dependently as you are. Don't you dislike the feeling of utter helplessness? And contact?" he asked, not expected an answer, and right to do so as the motionless child said nothing, of course.

A taller blonde figure walked forward, turning blue-gray eyes towards the fainted one, interest surely piqued. This was **_deadly_**....

In it's own, "Touch me and die," kind of way.

"He'll kill you if he finds out…"

Crimson grinned his wolfish grinned, sharp blade-like tail waving slightly.

"He's let me piggy-back him back to his room before. If he expects to use Hypa Beam, and not get out of being carried, he's got another thing coming." The gijinka replied, getting a raised eyebrow for his efforts.

Bravery was surely overated.

Then again, he himself had been bitten trying to help the younger before, and he dearly wished never to have to experience such pain again, being one not hurt much in a past lifetime.

"…. Good luck with his wrath, Shinku."

Crimson grinned mockingly, winking eyes of ruby full of mischievous grace.

"Hai, Nezu-SAMA…"

Said former trainer sighed.

It wasn't his fault, dammit!

* * *

"Hauw-wauw… Itai…" Rei growled out, familiar Riolu tongue kicking up before he recalled his self.

Right, he wasn't a pup anymore… Yet, still, the habit held...

Dammit!

He looked around, knowing it was pointless attempting to move.

Hyper Beam could do that kind of thing... To him, at least.

He took note of the bedding he was atop.

Sheets and pillows of all sorts of shades of red…

So, Crimson had picked him up this time?

Better him, than Nezu-sama…

Too much blue that was filled with light hurt his eyes…

Stupid blue-loving mouse...

He glanced to his side, finding Crimson leaning in uncomfortably close…

He had reason. A cloth soaked in cold water was in his claw.

He suddenly set the cloth down upon noticing his awake state.

The elfish male held up some herbs, looking curious.

"Red said if we used curing herbs in a tea, maybe you'd heal faster?" he suggested, Rei doing his best to shrug.

It made sense, given the right combos...

In han-ningen form, he, Nezu and Shinku couldn't use most of their regular attacks as they had as Pokemon.

Crimson's dark moves stayed, as his claws had morphed to his form, so he had a slightly better time.

Although, how'd he had gotten Hakai Beam was beyond him…

It stung like a bag of nuts shattered over his own (that would still hurt more, he thought absentmindedly), though..!

Man, what a thought…

Nezu had gotten off easier, being part Pikachu, not of his own accord….

Heck, it was shocking the former human even HAD a True Form! Experiments rarely lived, right?

Fortunately for the eldest, he had kept all his moves… Except for Headbutt, replaced by Slash.

Lucky.

Himself, he'd kept his Aura-based moves, gained Dark Pulse as an auto-move, and gained the powerful Hyper Beam.

Even if it did give him every status he knew except for frozen and poison, he depended greatly on it as a finishing move…

The humans here could handle their forms, how come they couldn't..?

They bruised like peaches, too. Not good for a Brawler.

He must've been spacing out for a while, because when his vision returned, it was dark, Crimson lay curled up next to him (it WAS _his _bed, after all), fast asleep, and he had a weird taste in his mouth, specifically of some sort of herb…

Sage?

It mattered not…

Actually, it would when it started working, but for now, he needed to sleep.

He wasn't very hungry lately…

Troubling…?

Either way, he slept like a log when he finally fell.

* * *

"Rei-chan?"

Rei mumbled something incoherent, before swatting the fluffy something on his head off, hearing a giggle.

Cracking an eye open, he lay, stunned, at what he say, then blushed almost immediately after the stun had worn off, shooting the two a glare of death.

It was a Skitty Tail… He'd been swatting at it when Nezu had entered early that morning, deciding, "Hey, what would be more fun than hugging Rei and ticking him off..?"

Ticking him off without even touching him, it seemed.

"… And, that kawaii, "Hauw-wauw~!" Ah..!" Nezu stated teasingly, the youngest flushing even more.

Dammit, he didn't need fan-BOYS… Midori Myuusei and Shion Shiemine were enough! Even if they were close friends…

Not girlfriends, as the two elders seemed prone to joking about.

Hell, how could he like a fem fatale well enough, and a tomboy who, fortunately, kept to herself..?

Especially if they lived somewhere else entirely!

Rei growled in his throat, swatting the nezumi-mimi's arm away with a scowl.

"Like I stated once before, Nezu-sama- Nezu-san, I'm not a child." Rei stated, fumbling on his former trainer's title.

They were equals now, right?

Still… He didn't feel as if he were…

Nezu smiled cutely, kirei blue-grey eyes suddenly becoming large spheres of… Utter, tooth-rottenly sweet cuteness (Kami-sama..!)

"Demo, Rei-tan…" he whined cutely, Rei finding himself hating himself for immediately fawning over the cute Pikachu look, snapping back into his normal self quickly enough.

Kami-sama, that smug look..!

Crimson snickered, his presence made known once more.

"Sonotoori~..! Kawaii _**to**_ Kirei~!" Crimson commented, the youngest snarling.

"Why does everyone call me CUTE?! I'm 13!" he exclaimed, anger fueled even more when Nezu passively pat his head, giving him a false comforting look.

"Well… They find you full of childish charm!" he exclaimed suddenly, both older males bursting out laughing.

Rei sweat-dropped. This wasn't very nice…

"… The humans don't."

Both older boys stopped laughing immediately, an awkward silence settling.

In the Brawler's Mansion, humans hated them, for whatever reason, except Red, and a select few who'd seen what they truly were, like Samus, or Snake.

Maybe because humans feared what they knew nothing of..? After all, Red had been schooled quite well on the basics of their kind, so he, along with the hundreds of other children like him, didn't fear them…

"I digress, however. Not everyone will like a person, right?" Rei commented soon afterwards, the other two nodding.

… If they stayed silent any longer, the Awkward Fog would set in…

Nezu suddenly stood, stretching.

"Ano... I'm gonna go see if I can find a hot dog somewhere to roast," The Pikachu boy stated, the other two smiling knowingly.

He didn't have a fixation for hot dogs, per say…

It just made him look less bad if he were caught drinking ketchup directly from the bottle.

"Don't look for pancakes, though." Rei suddenly brought up, getting a deflated look from his elder.

Hey, he thought the berry syrup had been ketchup! Not much of a difference, right?

Shoulda told him that when he was Bolt Tackle- bouncing off the walls, then!

Nezu suddenly paused, looking curious.

"Rei-tan… Can you move yet?"

He received a confused, "Hauw?" for his efforts…

Until the Rukario-mimi regained himself, waving his arms about, and sitting up.

He beamed.

"Yeah! Red's plan worked! Wauw!" he exclaimed joyously, throwing the covers off, and making a move to run out the door…

Before falling flat on his tail, yelping.

"… Okay, maybe it worked halfway…"

Crimson gaped, quickly flipping through his recipe book in a flurry.

".. But, I used all the right amounts..!" he exclaimed, appalled.

Rei chuckled nervously.

"I guess my system just sucks like that…" he offered, sighing at the cry of horror that arose.

… Crimson took pride in his cooking skills…

Too much, evidently.

Nezu sighed, having had enough for one day.

"I'm going before you guys go anymore nuts, kay? Bye-bii~!"

And, he left in a trail of dust before either could state their input.

* * *

_**Shadow: **__If Rei seems feminine, think of him more submissive, than domicile, despite how he acts._

_**Rei: I swear, if this turns out to be yaoi, and I'm a uke…**_

_**Shadow: **__No promises there._

* * *

_**Translations!**_

_**Kirei- **__Lovely, cute, beautiful. _

_**Kawaii- **__Cute._

_**Rei- **__Zero._

_**Shinku- **__Crimson._

_**Nezu- **__A pun on the word nezumi, meaning mouse._

_**Myuu- **__Mew, like a cat. Or certain legendary…_

_**Shiemi- **__Shaymin's Jap name._

_**Hauw-wauw- **__Anyone see how Riolu talks in the anime? I based the little sound for Rei's character, cus he's a chibi, let's face it. Cutesy dog way of saying, "Huh? Wow! Wai (Jap for Yay)!"_

_**To- **__And_

_**Sonotoori- **__You're right!_

_**Demo- **__But..!_

_**Chibi- **__Word for small children/dwarf-like people, I guess._

_**Hakai- **__Destroy, destruction, destructor, take your pick._

_**Sama/Tan/Chan/San/Kun- **__Master/Cutesy chan/Way of addressing a girl your age/Way of addressing an elder/Way of addressing a male your age._

_**Shimatta- **Dammit, right?_

* * *

_The, "Hypa beamu," is how they pronounce it in Jap, right?_

_Wow, autocorrect is retarded sometimes. "I are?"_

_Then again, F F dot net's is more so..._

_More explanations next chap!_

_R&R, ja ne~!_


	2. A Ghostly surprise

_**Shadow: **__I forgot how little crossovers are sometimes viewed…_

_**Rei: Doesn't mean you'll go all gung-ho with the stuffs… Right..?**_

_**Shadow: **__… -.- Hmm…_

_**Rei: Oi! Hawk reviewed!**_

_**Shadow: **__… ^_^_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Brawl or Pokemon, lest it's mine character.**_

_**So, yeah.**_

_**EDIT: Sorry for the late update, I forgot to edit this enough to submit it immediately, then I got grounded...**_

* * *

It wasn't until much later that same day- 2:39 pm, to be exact- that he met up with Rei again.

Standing paralyzed with what looked like yellow-tinged slime of his cheek, a Gastly and it's Pokeball nearby.

And a priceless look of, "ZOMGWTFROFLLMAOBBQ" on his face, eyes wide in obvious surprise.

Clearly, he'd been Lick-d. A fate more likely to prey that'd been chosen… But, he was still slobbered on, nonetheless. Heh.

Being the only former human in the room (and being the only other trainer in the entire estate), it was easy recalling the puff of gas back to its 'home'.

Relieving the paralyze, however, would prove exceedingly difficult.

Ironic, really, considering what his other DNA half now was, and what his Element entailed...

He was good for causing the status, not very useful when it came to curing it… Unless he foraged, and somehow came up with a Cheri Berry, or better.

It was fortunate Red came by in the hallway, noticing Rei's state, and handing him one of the aforementioned Cheri Berries, status recovering almost instantly.

Rei glared at the Pokeball, scarlet eyes twitching. That Gastly, it was on his list now…

"Stupid ghost, even Froslass are more sensible." He muttered, sighing shakily.

How would he have known once it escaped the 'ball, it'd attack?

Well, he suppose he would've, had it not been his trainer, too…

Speaking of which, who had caught all these Pokemon?! It was insane! Someone, whether it be the Master Hand, or otherwise, must've had a lot of free time on his or her hand… s.

Red gave him a weird look, as if he'd heard his thought, and seemed appalled.

"… Who do you know, other than Nezu, who's a trainer, and who has a full Pokedex?"

Rei blinked.

"… Oh. That's where your other friends are…" he mumbled half-heartedly, knowing that Hyper Beam's weakness was still in place.

Along with almost all status effects hitting him hard, his mind became weak… And, his telepathy went haywire, projecting thoughts all over the place.

The one thing herbs could _NOT_ heal, yet the most essential… To Rei, at least.

He never really had bad thoughts, aside from the occasional, "Imma stab you if you touch me," kind of thing, but it was still unnerving…

He was certain Nezu and Crimson would feel the same way, if they were weakened like so…

Well, perhaps not Shinku. He himself had told Rei he was broadcasting thoughts when he first discovered the effects (and disabilities) of using Hyper Beam as a human, and hadn't seemed fazed at all.

Nevertheless…

"Thanks, Aka."

The trainer grinned, saluting him mockingly, before continuing on his way, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard tagging along behind.

The two former battlers were silent for a few moments, before Nezu turned towards the younger, looking curious.

"So, how'd you heal so fast?" Not in a mock tone, thankfully. Rei was emanating thoughts of murder rather rapidly…

"Second dose of tea. Shinku insisted." He replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

There had been too little honey to mask the nasty bitter taste of the herbs… But, he'd still drunk it.

At least the ookami-mon wasn't feeling as if he had failed his best friend anymore…

That was all that mattered to Rei, really. Happiness and a sense of 'everything's all right.'

Nezu hummed.

"Didn't cure the weakness, huh?"

"Do you see me shaking?!" Rei bit back, growling.

Nope, no Strength Herbs could be mixed, really.

Nezu's ear flicked, a small grin on his face.

"So, who're you staying with tonight?" he asked, his former 'pet' growling warningly.

"I'd like to be alone, but seeing as he's so distressed after this morning… Shinku. He doesn't actually tease me on my thoughts." Rei replied, looking antsy.

He should be giving the wolf hugs everyday for what he hid…

Other than himself and the few around him during Hyper Weakness, nobody knew what awful memories he had hidden when Nezu had gone missing.

Shouldn't be THINKING THAT NOW…

Quickly, Rei bade the eldest farewell, and rushed to his original destination… Hanenbow.

* * *

Why he'd agreed with his elders never really crossed his mind until now…

"You couldn't've liked, I dunno, Yoshi's Island better?!" Rei hollered, Crimson grinning at him, though it was difficult to make out at this far a distance.

"Nope! You don't like the breeze?!" he hollered back, Rei glancing down.

True, the scenery was lovely, and the water and air were as pure as Suicune could pull off, but the so-called 'breeze' was EVIL.

It was there for the sole purpose of driving them past the waters depths into death… Well, loss, in this case. And, it was more like a Hurricane, than anything, in that it had the brute force necessary to topple one of them into failure.

"Who doesn't?! But, WHY?!" Rei shrieked, nearly losing his footing when the fishy inhabitants flew past him, grazing his ear in a much too close perimeter.

If he had a Personal Space Bubble, it surely would've been busted by now, or by the very least, very scratched up.

Being here was like taunting Arceus to hit him with a Thunderbolt…

Suddenly, the Hands came up out of nowhere, announcing, "_**GAME**_!"

Rei glanced around. Crimson was nowhere… Had he fallen?

_Well, if I've won, I may as well make a good exit…_

He free-fall dived towards the water, landing with a huff when he was teleported back to the Hallway, fur slightly soak-y.

Crimson stood there, looking a bit ticked at his easy loss, a towel on his shoulders.

"Stupid fish things… I think I saw a Seaking around there!" he complained, Rei smirking tauntingly.

"Well, there's your list's starter, huh?"

The List was something the pair had agreed to do someday when they were younger...

It should be clear what the intents could range to and from.

A grumble was all he got, making the jakkaru-mimi's day even better.

A new high! Or, low. Whichever could be donned, and much more plausible.

* * *

He was asleep when Crimson came back, the ookami-mon quirking an eyebrow, a quizzical look on his face.

_Either he's becoming more trusting than I know of, he's tired, or he's gone bat-spit insane._ Crimson thought, flopping down next to the younger, whom hugged him in his sleep.

Kawaii wasn't the best word to describe the youngest... But it was one.

_So, he IS clingy! I knew it! I bet he just doesn't let people hug him 'cus he thinks it's a sign of weakness… _Crimson deduced, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

_Maybe it has to do with all those years ago…_ he thought fuzzily, yawning.

It was close to midnight when he finally fell.

* * *

_**Shadow: **__I must know, Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, is it that awesome game I played as a kid in daycare?_

_**Rei: How should I know? I'm a newbie, in terms of creation!**_

_**Shinku: **_**I wouldn't really put it that way... But it's likely.**

_**Shadow: **__Yes!_

_Later..._

_It IS! Kickass~!_

_**Translations:**_

**Aka- **Red

**Ookami- **Wolf

**Jakkaru- **Jackal is a borrowed word, like husky (which is hasuki). Pronounced as so.

_**Please R&R! Ja ne!**_


	3. Tsumetai Yuki, demo, Chounen?

_**Shadow: **__'s a (beep)._

_**Rei: **__0.0 Holy…_

**_Seriously, it needs to stop freezing so damn bloody much. :(_**

_**DISCLAIMER: … Screw it, as I've probably said before, if these guys were kemonomimi, you'd all sing different tunes, lawyers and such. I DON'T OWN BRAWL NOR POKEMON.**_

* * *

_Yuki... Snow is everywhere the eye can see._

_This is it, isn't it? Chounen..._

_And... I'm alone again. I must find him again?_

_It's been a long while since I've last seen him. I would always begin alone, reality, past, dream, or not._

_This was a different life. One always covered in snowy harshness. Light was gone from this world, eaten by the dark and shadow. _

_Not that I mind, really. I personally love the darkness. Lovely... _

_Stupid humans believe the light is everything, reality, or alternity. They cling onto it much too much… To the point that they will kill half the world and more, just to see a star flicker in a distance they can't ever touch alone._

_Crimson and Akane are dead. Better to say, they don't exist in this universe. No one but Nezu and I exist here. No one I know well, anyway._

_There are plenty of useless humans here..._

_Nobody remembers Akane, mostly because she's a pawn, sometimes, but other times, she's a savior, and people will always speak of the 'pretty pink haired lady,' their crush, the heroine, crushed to death beneath boulders of flame._

_They will never speak of Crimson, who had died trying to save her, in the exact same way. It's pitiful, but..._

_This lifetime, it wasn't meant for them to exist in. Not in tandem with Nezu and I. Only two beings should exist in this world with elements. Anymore, and we're in trouble..._

_Neko ears twitched idly as snow falls on them. I sneeze. Shiver. Cough. Shudder._

_Tsumetai yuki..._

_It's always too cold here, in Mirori City…_

_It is better than Mirror Town, however, where the glass buildings would blind a person every time the sun blares out. Even if it is dull, in rain, sleet, or otherwise._

_I'm shocked the sun is still here... In a continent like this, where snow veils the light?_

_The state of Chounen always was unbearably cold, since the sort of 'Ice Age' incident came about again. You can guess how well that went with the humans._

_Humans have evolved a bit to accommodate the cold, but never the darkness._

_Pity. Some of them look promising. I even made myself look human-esque, just to see how they were progressing._

_Evidently, not well, in way of survival tactics._

_Where do they get their energies?_

_Still in my musings, I start, and nearly trip as I nearly crash into a taller man, mumbling my apologies lamely._

_I must concentrate. I can't afford to be lazy about this... Or flames will eventually surface once more._

_Pleasing as that sounds to the humans, they'd be scorched to death in an instant, stupid fools._

_I pause, doing a double take. This man looks… familiar…_

_He stills when he notices I've not moved on, giving me a good chance to study him, as creepy as it may sound._

_Is it..?_

_I rub at red-neko eyes, blinking. The elder simply stands on the spot, watching me with a weary pair of blue-gray eyes._

_Blue... and gray... Heterochromia is rare in humans... In fact, it doesn't exist in their species anymore these days. _

_Those unique eyes give him away. His blonde hair does, too._

_It IS Nezu. His style may have changed drastically (Leather? Really?), but it's definitely him._

_He looks… cold. Not as in, "Ooh, I'm so cold!" as humans would ever so **eloquently **state._

_As in, he's a coldhearted bastard now. His gaze gives shells out a horridly angry glare. Still…_

_He's mine. I know, despite the different times, underneath, he's still the same after all this time._

"_Nezu-nii-san."_

_He blinks, shock flickering briefly in his eyes, before he turns emotionless again._

_I've hit the nail on the head already, demo..._

_Shiva, he's changed…_

"… _Do I.. Know you?"_

_His voice is deep, husky, simply because of the cold, as mine is slightly. He's more human than what he was before now..._

_I smile. A big, happy, melt-your-teeth-off-with-sweet-bacteria-attracting-sweet, kind of smile._

_He looks creeped... Rightly so._

"_Nezu, it's Rei~! Remember?" I whistle, a tune only he and I used to play, up until a bunch of years back, when he dissappeared._

_He stops, cold. Literally._

"_You don't know me…. You might seem to know me, but I wouldn't be very surprised," he starts out slowly, my eyes suddenly stinging as snow flies in my eyes._

_It's getting windy… His gaze is getting colder, form more rigid._

"_In fact, I think you've mistaken me for someone else. Everyone else thinks they know me, but…"_

_He trails off. Is he using Blizzard…?_

"_Nezu…"_

_The wind is loud. I can't help that my voice is carried off by it… Much to my dismay, he starts walking away stiffly, no longer entertained by my apparent mistake._

_It's him, though, I know it!_

_I try to follow. Instantly, my legs are stuck in ice, and its already going higher, and higher, crawling over heavy clothes..._

"_Nezu!" I cry hoarsely, scaredly. Coldness is seeping into me every second, through every pore..._

_He pays no heed._

_The ice has gotten my arms… I'm dying, I believe._

"_NEZU!"_

_I'm blinded by snowflakes. Still, they melt fast enough, and when I look..._

_He's gone…_

_The ice reaches my eyes… Truly, I want to be free from this, but it's too late..!_

"_**NEZU-SAMA**__!"_

_And, to my worst fear, light keeps my eyes open. Cold, blue light._

_No! Where is the lovely darkness?!_

_Nezu!_

* * *

Rei shrieks, nearly falling off the bed, when Crimson shakes his shoulders, no matter how gentle it was. Eyes of his name looks concerned at him, widening suddenly.

He'd been scared stiff… But, he could still feel the cold...

Rei sneezed suddenly, velvety ears falling limply against his head. He's so cold, it burns...

Crimson is hugging him suddenly, the warmth his body offers instantly disappating... He, the one who hates contact, whom is colder than ice, he's letting him hug him.

Lights are dancing everywhere...

What's going on..?

A whimper, he thinks, that comes from his own throat is all the warning his elder gets, when darkness covers him tightly, threatening to choke him. Yet, its comfortable...

Nezu…

* * *

"He was so cold! And he was bundled up in all those thick blankets, yet he was almost like steel in snow!" Crimson exclaims, baffled, to an equally worried Nezu, both whom are pacing around the room worriedly.

In front of them, Red was examining the small form, who hadn't moved since he'd woken up.

Rei... Something was definitely hurting him...

The youngest hadn't pushed Crimson away, either. It seems that whatever the Rukario had dreamed had affected him so badly, his own form, personality, and thoughts had been affected…

Demo… Nani..?

"I think," Nezu states, slow and cautious, "That we need a professional's help on this one, Crim."

Crimson looks up at him, worried more than he's ever been. His eyes are almost grey...

"Rei's Mate..?"

Nezu nods, pulling out a Poke-Phone, flipping it with a snap. He holds it close, relieved when, by three rings, someone picks up.

"..Akane?"

* * *

_**Shadow: **__Call me evil, you'll never figure it out til I submit the story to FP._

_**Rei: **__… You mean the Yuki story, right?_

_**Shadow: **__Duh. Where in Sinnoh is it always snowy, everywhere on the continent? Nowhere. Thus, you guys have a different universe I plan to create._

_**Nezu: Crimson, pack yer bags, we're going on a trip sometime, apparently.**_

_**Crimson: **_**Roger that!**

* * *

_Translations:_

_Yuki/Yuuki- Snow. Also names._

_Tsumetai- Apparently a descriptive way of saying something (like ice) is cold. Samui, is just cold._

R & R~! Sorry for the ultimate vagueness (Rei's fallen ill, for those not knowing), oyasumi-nasai, arigato, ja~!


End file.
